1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder which records on a web recording sheet.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional recorder, the amount of remaining recording sheets is detected by an operator by watching the recording sheets or watching an analog type recording sheet remaining amount indicator.
In the prior art recorder, however, the operator can detect the amount of the remaining recording sheets in a rough analog quantity and cannot known an exact digital quantity which indicates how many further recording operations may be permitted.
The technique of detecting the presence or absence of a recording sheet is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 024,521 filed on Mar. 11, 1987; 009,071 filed on Jan. 27, 1987; 813,514 filed on Dec. 26, 1985; 156,889 filed on Feb. 17, 1988; and 165,476 filed on Mar. 8, 1988.